An Act of Disappearance
by MrsGPotter2
Summary: Rory Gilmore has been gone, but now it is time to return. How will her family and friends react to her disappearance and her return? How did she leave? Where has she been? Why did she go? What has she been doing? Who has she been with? Only time will tell. Come along to find out.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It had been nearly ten years since she had seen her mother; since a rainy bon voyage party in the center of town; since she said goodbye to her family and friends. It had been nearly ten years since she made the life changing decision that would put everything into motion. It had been nearly ten years since she stopped being Rory Gilmore.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. Should I continue?


	2. Disappearance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gilmore Girls and never will.**

* * *

 **Disappearance**

When she left for the campaign trail, she knew that it was the last time she would see everyone she cared about for a long while. This only made the surprise bon voyage party all the more poignant. Everything had been planned in advance to the minutest detail. She started on the campaign trail as normal, but after a few weeks, unbeknownst to anyone, she stopped travelling with the other reporters. She kept writing, based on video feed, and Hugo kept publishing her pieces, so no one was any the wiser. She began to space out her phone calls home further and further apart, doing so gradually, and claim work, and the busy life on the campaign trail, whenever the subject was raised. She waited until it was time, and then she was gone.

* * *

The first time Hugo did not publish an article, Lorelai had not heard from her daughter in three weeks. Another week went by without hearing from her or reading a new piece. She spent three days trying to contact Rory with no response. Lorelai eventually found a contact for Hugo and asked what was going on. He said that Rory had resigned two weeks previously. Further interrogation revealed she had been off the campaign trail for almost two months. Lorelai continued to call her, until she received a note in the mail six weeks after she had last heard from her daughter. In Rory's handwriting she read…

 _Oy with the poodles already!_

 _That was so you know this is really me. I am okay, Mom. I have not been kidnapped or hurt, but left of my own free will. I know you will be furious and hurt, so I won't waste time telling you not to be, but I just needed to get away for a bit._

 _Please don't look for me. Focus on you and Luke, get to know April, get married, be happy._

 _It may be a while before I see you again, so just remember that above all, I love you. You are my best friend, and always will be._

 _Copper Boom!_

 _Rory_

As soon as she finished reading, she picked up the phone to call Rory, only to find the phone number disconnected.

Lorelai continued to try to find her daughter. Richard put everything he had into the project, but there seemed to be no trace of her. The police would not help as she was an adult, and the note was proof that she went freely. Lorelai called everyone she could think of, Lane, Paris, even Jess and Dean, but none had heard from her either. In desperation she tried one more person.

"Lorelai, you are the last person I ever expected to hear from again," answered the voice on the other end.

"Cute Logan, have you heard from Rory?"

"Why would I have heard from her? You remember I moved to California right? I haven't seen her since graduation."

"I'm desperate, I must be to have called you, but she disappeared and I don't know what to do," Lorelai admitted, the tears in her eyes coming through in her voice.

"What do you mean she disappeared?!" Logan asked incredulously.

Lorelai went on to explain everything that had happened in the last few months. She could not believe that she was having this conversation at all, let alone with Logan of all people. He was thinking much the same thing. While on the phone with Lorelai, Logan conference called Honor to ask if she had heard anything. Unsurprisingly, she had not. Before hanging up, Honor promised to let them know if she heard anything. Logan and Lorelai then spent a few moments in an awkward silence before he broke it with the question that had been bothering him since he answered the phone.

"Why did you call me, Lorelai?"

"I'm not sure. I guess I hoped that she had changed her mind and had run off to marry you."

"But you didn't want us married in the first place, not really. You may have given your permission, but your support was half-hearted at best."

"You're right, but I never thought she would leave me for any other reason. I never thought she would be mad enough at me to repeat history. I'm really worried Logan, so I had hoped she had just changed her mind, run back to you, and I could tell her it was okay, and you both would let me in."

"I am truly sorry Lorelai, she did not change her mind, and she is not here."

They said goodbye and hung up to try to go about their lives. Although never giving up the search for her daughter, Lorelai tried to do as she had asked; she focused on her relationship, got to know April whenever she and Luke had her, and tried to keep moving forward. She lived her life and learned to be happy again, though there was always a black cloud over head. As hard as it was, and as much as she was trying to find her, she knew this was Rory's choice, and at times that just made it harder.

* * *

A year later it was announced that Logan Huntzberger had sold his part in the company he had helped start in California, and had disappeared. When asked, his parents said it was further evidence of his immaturity and a continuation of his former reckless behavior; this was "typical Logan." His sister had a different response. She claimed that he had been growing increasingly distant from both family and friends since he learned of the disappearance of his ex-girlfriend Rory Gilmore, and was possibly acting with a broken heart.

* * *

A/N: Updates will never be this quick, or on any type of schedule...sorry, I'm rubbish at it...but I figured I would let you have this one since it was done and the Prologue was a bit of a tease! It will be finished, and I hope you like it!

Review and let me know what you think!


	3. A Sudden Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls and do not seek profit from the use of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Sudden Change**

Lori Hunt walked into her home in the English countryside with her children in tow. She got them set up at the kitchen table with an afternoon snack and their homework. Seven year old Richie argued briefly about playing before homework today, an attempt he made daily, but five year old Vicky settled in quietly. Once seeing that her children were working away, Lori went to her computer to put some finishing touches on her own work for the day. She had an article due to her editor by midnight that she was almost finished with.

Lori, and her husband, worked part-time for the _London Times_. When they started their careers they began at much smaller papers, but they soon gained recognition and respect in the field for their skills and were eventually offered positions at the _Times_. When Richie came along they made arrangements with their editor to only work part-time, and not on weekends. They wanted to make sure that they were always around for their children, and spent the weekends on family trips throughout the UK, even to Ireland and the continent over long weekends. They were fortunate that they had the means to sustain such a lifestyle while only working part-time, and they took advantage of that. They had discussed that when the children were older they may go back to working full-time, but that was a discussion for a later date, and in the mean time they would enjoy the time they had with their children. Their family, especially the children, would always come first and work would have to wait.

When her article was finished and sent in, Lori started on dinner for her family in preparation for her husband to return home from work. When he arrived, he apologized for being a bit later than usual citing that the train had been delayed leaving the station in London. As they ate, they discussed the kids' day at school, what was going on with the school talent show that would be in a few weeks' time, and what the children wanted to do on their trip to Brighton over the coming weekend. They also discussed where they may like to go in the coming weeks and added destinations to their ever growing list. It was decided that the plan for the evening included a movie before readying for bed and the nightly bedtime story. When both children were asleep, their parents curled up together on the sofa to enjoy some precious quiet time alone together. They had a movie playing as Lori leaned against her husband and scrolled through gossip on the computer, while he read today's paper.

"Oh no!" she yelled suddenly, sitting up quickly and startling her husband.

"What's wrong, what's happened?" he said with growing alarm. She turned both her teary eyed expression, and the computer, towards him so he could read the offending article for himself. He quickly realized why his wife was so upset, for staring at him from the screen was a saddening headline.

 _Richard Gilmore, Prominent Hartford Society Figure, Suffers Severe Heart Attack_

"They aren't giving him long," he commented with a frown, hugging his wife closer to him.

"I have to go. I have to see him."

"We'll all go."

"We can't, Logan…" she tried.

"No Ace, it's time."

* * *

 **A/N:** So Lori and Logan Hunt, or rather our beloved Rogan, are going to make their way back to Hartford. Who knows what trouble will ensue? I hope you like it. I know it is short, but the next chapter is nearly finished, so I hope to get that to you soon.

 **Review!**


	4. Reappearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls and do not seek profit from the use of its characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – Reappearance**

Thirty-six hours later the Hunts, or as they would be known here the Huntzbergers, found their way to Hartford Memorial Hospital. It was decided that Logan would drop Rory off, go check into their hotel, and return with the kids in an hour. The hoped, given the early hour, that Rory would not run into anyone on her way to Richard's room. This was, in fact, the case as Rory soon found herself sitting beside her sleeping grandfather. She was glad that he was still asleep as she was not yet ready to face everything that would come with being reunited with her family. She knew that they would be angry with her, she really didn't blame them for that, but she had not prepared herself adequately enough for what she knew would be a very trying and emotional confrontation. Then again, she doubted there was any such thing as being prepared to reunite with a family you have had no contact with in nearly a decade. No amount of preparation would be enough. So, she sat in the chair next to the bed and tried to come up with a strategy to explain her reasoning, soothe the hurt, and discuss all that had changed in her absence, both in their life and in hers.

Unable to take the silence any longer, she began to speak to Richard even though she knew he was asleep.

"I know you will be angry with me. You probably have been for a decade. History repeated itself for you. I want you to know, I didn't leave because I was angry, and it was one of the hardest things I have ever done. When I saw that you were sick, I had to come, I had to see you. I love you, Grandpa," Rory said with tears welling in her eyes. She had begun to look down during her confession, and so did not notice that she was being watched.

"Then why did you leave?" a soft voice came from the bed. Rory's head whipped up to lock eyes with her grandfather.

"Grandpa, you're awake," she said. As she continued to look into his eyes she recognized that he was not satisfied as he looked at her with confusion and a still unanswered question. "I had to," she paused, and seeing this was not enough of an answer she continued, "I felt that I had to leave to live the life I wanted to lead. I did not want to be under the microscope of Hartford Society, I wanted to be able to live my life without anyone saying that I wasn't doing something properly; I wanted to work based on my own merit and not because I am a Gilmore, or a Hayden, or because I dated the Huntzberger heir. I didn't want people saying that I shouldn't work at all because it isn't proper for a society wife to work; I didn't want to be a society wife at all. I wanted to marry the man that I wanted to marry because I loved him, not because we would make a strong power couple, or we would unite two powerful families, or we would make beautiful babies. I didn't want my children to be raised with the pressure of society and the constant gossip, backstabbing, cheating, and scandal. I wanted them to be kids with two loving parents who always put them first without having to live with the expectations of everyone around them. I wanted my children to be children, not heirs." Rory noticed she had begun pacing at some point as she spoke, well, ranted. She also noticed that, at some point, two figures had walked in and stood perfectly still in the doorway. They both had shock written on their faces, and she briefly wondered how much of her speech they had heard and/or processed.

"Is that really how you feel? Is that how you think of us? No wonder you ran away if we were so horrible to you. It's a wonder why you felt the need to come back at all," Emily Gilmore commented sardonically.

"No, Grandma, you weren't horrible, but as I said in the note I sent, I just needed to get away. I know you are angry, probably more like livid, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I hope that someday you will respect my choices and that we can move past this." Rory sighed as she finished, and Emily just brushed passed her to sit next to Richard, all but ignoring her.

"I see your extended absence has not caused you to be unable to speak as much and as quickly as you used to," Richard said softly. With that, Emily engaged him in a quiet conversation and Rory turned her attention to the other figure in the door.

"Rory?" the figure asked in a voice so low, she was unsure if she had really heard it.

"Hi, Mom."

Lorelai rushed over and gave Rory a hug so tight that she had trouble breathing. Rory squeezed just as tight, she really had missed her mother. Lorelai suddenly pulled back, effectively ending the hug just as quickly as she had started it. Her face warped from one of confusion, shock, and joy to one of confusion, hurt, and anger.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," came a low, angry, hiss, "can I speak to you privately," she said as she literally dragged Rory to the door of the room. Rory stood in front of the open door with Lorelai off to the side, out of sight of the hallway.

"Mom, did you just 'middle name' me? I'm 32 years old."

"Whatever age you are, you will always be my daughter and I will always have the right to 'middle name' you. How could you have left like that? Why? No word from you for over nine years and you suddenly just show up here, out of the blue, like nothing happened? Why now?"

"I came back to see Grandpa. I heard he was sick and I needed to see him. I know things have changed, and I don't expect everything to be okay now that I am back. I don't even know if I am back fully, I might leave again, I'm not sure. Nothing has been decided. All I know is that I am here now. I wanted to be here, in case," Rory trailed off towards the end, but neither needed or wanted her to finish her statement.

"What do you," Lorelai began, but Rory cut her off.

"As for why I left, I just explained that to Grandpa, and I'm sure you heard it," Rory paused here and looked to Lorelai who nodded once, "I needed to get away for a while to live my life as I wanted to."

"I don't even know where to begin with that statement."

"You did the same thing at one point, so remember that when you say whatever you are about to," Rory reminded her stubbornly. She was starting to feel like a teenager again, and knew she needed to get her emotions back under control.

"That was entirely different. I didn't disappear off the face of the Earth with no contact for ten years. We still had holidays with your grandparents, they knew I was still in Connecticut, and I thought our relationship was much different than mine was with my parents at that point!"

"That's true. I am sorry that I hurt you, it was never my intention to be gone for so long, but life happened and I had settled into a routine and a life where I was. As I said before, leaving was one of the hardest things that I have ever had to do, but I stand by my all of my reasons for leaving. I should not have stayed away so long, but this was something that I had to do."

"So much has changed, Rory," Lorelai said in a softer voice. She looked almost contemplative of where to begin explaining her life over the past years to her daughter.

"I know it has, and a lot has changed in my life too," Rory started to answer, but she was cut off by a scream coming down the hallway.

"MOMMY!"

"Honestly, this is a hospital not a playground. Where is that child's mother, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," Emily voiced from the bed. Rory whipped her head around, almost startled by Emily's voice after the brush off from before. She then turned back to face the hallway just in time to grab the flying missile that was her daughter as she launched herself at her mother and enveloped her into a hug. She looked up to see her husband, with a harried look on his face, and her son following her at a slightly hurried pace. As she held her daughter she turned a slightly frightened face to see the gob smacked expressions of her mother and grandparents just as Logan and Richie joined her in the doorway.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here we have the reappearance of Rory and Logan Huntzberger. I hope you enjoyed it. So we had some fiery reactions from Emily and Lorelai, how will they react to Rory having a husband and children as well? We will have to see.

Until next time, let me know what you thought!

* * *

 **Review!**


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** Never mine…

* * *

 _ **Last Time:**_

" _So much has changed, Rory," Lorelai said in a softer voice. She looked almost contemplative of where to begin explaining her life over the past years to her daughter._

" _I know it has, and a lot has changed in my life too," Rory started to answer, but she was cut off by a scream coming down the hallway._

" _MOMMY!"_

" _Honestly, this is a hospital not a playground. Where is that child's mother, I'd like to give her a piece of my mind," Emily voiced from the bed. Rory whipped her head around, almost startled by Emily's voice after the brush off from before. She then turned back to face the hallway just in time to grab the flying missile that was her daughter as she launched herself at her mother and enveloped her into a hug. She looked up to see her husband, with a harried look on his face, and her son following her at a slightly hurried pace. As she held her daughter she turned a slightly frightened face to see the gob smacked expressions of her mother and grandparents just as Logan and Richie joined her in the doorway._

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Introductions**

Everyone in the room stood silently for a few moments, their eyes flying from one occupant to the other and around in rapid succession. Rory stood holding Vicky in the doorway of Richard's hospital room, the young girl herself had her face in her mother's neck, suddenly becoming shy in a way that she hadn't been just a minute earlier as she screamed down the hallway. Logan stood a half step away with one hand on Richie's shoulder and the other on Rory's back, trying to offer an apology and what little comfort he could in the current situation. Richie was between his parents and attached to his mother's leg, seeking the calm that only his mother could provide in such strange surroundings. Lorelai, Richard, and Emily stood, or in Richard's case lay, in frozen silence trying to make sense of the small grouping of people in the doorway. They were trying to add two and two, but were only coming up with three. It seemed as if the awkward moment would stretch on forever, but fortunately someone broke the tense atmosphere.

"We are definitely interrupting what looks like a wonderfully cheery conversation, but I need to check on my patient." Dr. Paris Gellar walked into the room and straight to the bed to do just that. Luke and April snuck in behind her to stand behind Lorelai, who was still staring at her daughter with a new round of shock and hurt on her face.

"Hi Rory," Luke said with a wave, "I would hug you, but you seem to have your hands full at the moment." Rory responded with a small smile, but that was all the reminder the others in the room needed that she had a lot of explaining to do. All of a sudden, they looked more hurt and angry than they did when Rory had first seen them, although she was not really surprised at that.

Before anyone could form a sentence to begin the questioning, Paris broke the silence again "Richard, there is no change at the moment, which is good in the sense that your condition hasn't worsened. I will be back to check on you in a while, and I will let the nurses know not to come in unless necessary, or you call for them. It looks like you could all benefit from some privacy. Emily, Lorelai, if there is anything left of her when you are done, please let me know; I would like a piece, as would several others I know. Gilmore, Huntzberger, nice to see you are alive. I want introductions before you disappear again, if you are still capable of doing so after everyone finishes with you." With that announcement, she brushed passed all those assembled and out of the room.

"Well I guess I now know who that child's mother is," was all that Emily could think to say at the moment. "I'll reserve my piece of mind for the moment, as there are more important things to discuss."

"Umm…right, I guess introductions are in order. Mom, Grandma, Grandpa, Luke, you all remember Logan, and I would like you to meet our children Richard Logan Huntzberger, and Lorelai Victoria Huntzberger." Richie waved timidly as his name was called, but Vicky kept her head tucked away. "Vicky, can you wave hello to everyone please?"

When the child shook her head, Logan jumped in, "Vicky, look who it is." That got the ever inquisitive young girl to look to her father before looking around the room.

"Grandma Lorelai?" she asked so quietly that it was barely heard over the breathing of the occupants in the room. Looking to her parents for confirmation, they nodded their heads in the affirmative. Getting their approval, she continued looking around. "Grandma Emily, Grandpa Richard, Grandpa Luke, and Aunt April," she listed, her voice getting stronger as each person was identified and she finished with a victoriously loud giggle. Her parents congratulated her on a job well done and she finally kept her head up and continued to look around, asking to be let down after another beat.

"You have children" Lorelai stated breathlessly. When Rory nodded, Lorelai continued, "you have children, and by the look of the rings on your finger are married, and I didn't even know. You didn't even tell me that I was a grandmother. You kept my own grandchildren from me in a way that I never did, so do not even try to compare the two situations," by this point she had climbed into a mountain of rage that was bubbling just under the surface, waiting to be unleashed completely.

Logan, correctly interpreting the tension in the room began, "Why don't I take the kids and,"

"You aren't going anywhere buddy. If you think you can escape me right now by playing 'Father of the Year' you have another thing coming," Lorelai interrupted.

At that announcement, the previously silent April jumped into the mix, "why don't I take the kids down and get some breakfast from the cafeteria?"

"We already had breakfast," Ritchie replied. At Logan's nudge to his shoulder he quickly corrected himself, "I mean, no, thank you Aunt April."

"Mommy, why is Grandma Lorelai yelling at you and Daddy?" Vicky asked, suddenly nervous again. She went unanswered as April spoke again, and her parents stayed quiet.

"How about going to the playground then? There is one not even a block away, and I am sure you would both like to run a bit after being cooped up on that airplane."

Ritchie had been quietly observing all that was going on around him and he didn't think he liked it one bit. These were not the people his parents had told him such wonderful stories of. They were mean, and looking at his parents with their heads bowed slightly, and their shoulders tense, he wasn't sure anymore why he had wanted to meet these people. He crowded closer to his parents so they could protect him, and declined to answer his Aunt, who was trying desperately to lighten the mood for them.

"Richie, Vicky, why don't you go with Aunt April to the park and play for a bit, huh? I'm sure the three of you can come up with some really fun games to play," Rory suddenly said with a false cheeriness in her voice. When both kids seemed reluctant to go, she looked at her son. Vicky idolized her big brother, so Rory knew that if she could get him to go, Vicky would follow. "Richie, please," she said quietly to him. He looked at her closely and she nodded her head. He then looked at Logan, who also nodded his head and squeezed his shoulder in encouragement.

"Okay."

"Thank you April, please look after them."

"No problem Rory, it's good to see you again. Grandpa Richard, I'll be back to see you in a little while," April said as she took the hands of both kids and led the way out of the room.

"Hey Ace, I think the kids being here was the only thing keeping us alive."

"I know, that's why I let April take them away. No need to drag this out longer than necessary and I didn't want the kids to see the slaughter."

"This isn't the time for your jokes young lady," Emily said indignantly.

"Who's joking," Logan muttered under his breath. That got Lorelai's attention, who was still standing directly in front of the couple.

"I'm struggling at the moment, to decide who and what to start with. The fact that my daughter disappeared without a trace for almost ten years, the fact that she waited until her grandfather was dying to return, the fact that she returned with a husband and children that I knew nothing about, or the fact that said husband _LIED_ to a grieving mother who just wanted to know where her daughter went?" She was counting down the list on her fingers as she went and her volume built to a crescendo by the end.

"I never lied to you Lorelai," Logan began, but was soon cut off.

"Shut up. Don't even start that with me. How could you! I called and asked if you had seen her, spoken to her, anything, and YOU SAID NO! Who does that? I asked if she had changed her mind and decided to marry you, and told you that I would have welcomed you both with open arms if she had. I just wanted to know where she was! You knew where she was and you wouldn't tell me. She was with you the whole time! Were you laughing together while we were on the phone? Did the two of you plan this with your sister; was Honor in on it too? How dare you! I don't care who you are or how much money you have, how dare you keep my daughter from me. You turned out to be exactly the immature boy I thought you were, no, actually you're worse!"

"Mom, that's enough."

"Don't. You don't get to tell me what is enough. I'll get to you in a moment young lady."

"Lorelai, I never lied to you."

"If you don't stop lying and start explaining, I will not be responsible for my actions," Lorelai threatened. It was completely out of character, but she was feeling so much and could not make sense of all of the hurt, pain, and anger coursing through her, that she felt entitled to act a bit out of character.

"Mom, stop. This wasn't Logan's fault, it was mine. This was my idea, he just went along with it."

"You are brilliant, you always have been, but you would never have come up with this without help."

"You have to stop blaming Logan for my actions. You did the same when I dropped out of Yale. This plan was mine from the beginning; I came up with it, pitched it to Logan, started putting everything in place, and then set everything in motion. All Logan is guilty of, is loving me enough to go along with the whole thing."

"I just don't understand how and why you would do such a thing," Lorelai said, deflating a bit. She sat down in the other chair beside her father's bed and turned her back on her daughter.

Emily sat in the other chair, still quietly watching the proceedings. It had taken a while after Rory's disappearance to come to terms with history repeating itself. She was angry at Lorelai for a long time, since Rory idolized her mother and she had done the same. But Rory's actions were so much worse than Lorelai's had been. Sure, they both threw off the life they should have had and ran away, but as Lorelai had pointed out, they still had holidays together and Emily still knew her daughter and granddaughter were safe in Connecticut, even if the truth of their living conditions was kept from her until years later. Rory had left without a word, and to watch her daughter go through the pain of that was heartbreaking. She may not have been the demonstratively caring, affectionate, mother that Lorelai proclaimed she wanted, but she was still her mother, she loved her and cared deeply for her, and seeing her child in such pain was more terrible than when she had gone through it herself. It had taken a long time for Lorelai to try to be happy again. Attending her wedding to Luke had been bittersweet for many reasons. Emily still believed that Lorelai belonged with anyone else, but this is what Lorelai, and Rory too, had wanted. Lorelai had postponed the wedding twice for flimsy reasons; both times having announcements put in the paper, secretly hoping that her daughter would show up to her wedding. To get married without Rory there had made the day hard for Lorelai, Emily knew, but now to know that not only had Rory not attended her mother's wedding, but they had not been told of, let alone invited to, her own made it so much worse. Adding Rory's children to the mix was not helping, and after watching these wounds fester in Lorelai for years, and now to be reopened and worsened, Emily had decided to stay silent, for once completely behind Lorelai and however she wanted to approach this meeting.

Richard and Luke were both watching quietly; both equally conflicted on how to proceed. They both loved Rory more than they could put into words, but they too had watched Lorelai struggle over the years, and although they were happy to see her returned, they could not yet embrace it until Lorelai was ready and willing to do so entirely. It would be Lorelai who would set the tone for how Rory's return would play out. All three of them – Luke, Emily, and Richard – would take their cues from her.

Rory and Logan stood quietly in their places. They knew that there was a great deal of hurt in the room, much of which they would never be able to make up for or heal, but they wanted to move forward from now. They knew that everyone in the room wanted an explanation, the questions running through their minds right now were so loud, they almost launched into answering them without them being voiced, but they also recognized that they had to move at the pace of those in the room. The Huntzbergers' gazes were trained to the four people in and around the hospital bed that Richard was currently confined to. He was sitting up with Emily and Lorelai both on his left side facing away from the younger couple; Luke had his hand on Lorelai's back while leaning against the wall at the head of the bed. Emily had her shoulders straight and her head held high, while Lorelai's was bowed with her shoulders curling inward. Nobody moved. Nobody spoke. Finally, Lorelai seemed to collect herself. She raised her head, squared her shoulders, and moved her chair so she was angled out to see Rory and Logan who were still in the doorway. Emily followed suit. Lorelai then leaned up to whisper in Luke's ear, and he nodded his head and left. Lorelai, Richard, and Emily sat staring at the other two while they waited for Luke to return. Rory and Logan began to shift slightly, but still made no move to speak until told to do so. Luke returned with three padded folding chairs from the family lounge down the hall and set two behind Rory and Logan. He then took the third with him to sit next to his wife.

"Sit," Lorelai commanded, and the two complied. "Do not be fooled into thinking that all is now forgiven and I am not angry. I am still very confused and angry, and a host of other emotions I cannot even put into words, but I believe I, no, we all, deserve an explanation. So you are going to tell me exactly how all of this happened, from the very beginning, and leave nothing out."

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know, I am horrible. Unfortunately I tend to have the problem of inspiration and time to write never happening simultaneously. I hope you liked the new chapter, and I hope to get more to you sooner, rather than later. Please let me know what you think in a review!

 **Review!**


End file.
